A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resecting device for living organism tissue by utilizing ultrasonic vibrations and, more particularly, to a medical resecting device for resecting the living organism tissue with ultrasonic vibrations while the corresponding body cavity is observed with an optical observation pipe.
B. Description of the Prior Art
An endoscope, such as a resectoscope, have been conventionally used in normal observations, diagnoses and therapies for human tissue of interest. For example, by using a resectoscope disclosed in Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 58-81029, an operator resects the tissue of interest while it is cauterized with an RF current.
According to this treatment, however, the cauterized tissue is degenerated into whitish tissue, and thus it is difficult to judge the resection area. The conventional treatment poses a problem wherein even normal tissue tends to be resected. In addition, when an electrode applied with an RF current is erroneously brought into contact with the muscle tissue of a patient, the muscle tissue reacts and is pierced, thereby causing excessive bleeding.